1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission operating lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various types of automatic transmission operating levers have been manufactured. There is a publicly known automatic transmission operating lever including a stick-shaped bar and a knob with a hole to engage therewith and cover an outer surface of the bar. The bar and the knob are coupled by use of screws or by press-inserting the bar into the hole.
The use of screws increases the number of the parts. The press-insertion requires a high precision for engagement thereof, thus causing difficulty in reducing assembly time and manufacturing cost.
The object of the present invention is to provide an automatic transmission operating lever with a reduced number of the parts and assembly time, thus contributing to lower cost.
A first aspect of the present invention is an automatic transmission operating lever comprising: a bar having a base coupled on a base-side end thereof; a knob into which the bar is inserted; a first engagement mechanism comprising a first engaging portion extending axially on an outer surface on the other end of the bar and a second engaging portion to be engaged with the first engaging portion, the second engaging portion being provided in the knob; and a second engagement mechanism comprising a protrusion on the outer surface on the base-side end of the bar and a hook to be latched on the protrusion, the hook being provided in the knob, wherein the first engagement mechanism starts engagement before the second engagement mechanism.
A second aspect of the present invention is the automatic transmission operating lever according to the first aspect, wherein the first engagement mechanism restrains the rotational movement of the knob relative to the bar and the second engagement mechanism restrains the axial movement thereof.
A third aspect of the present invention is the automatic transmission operating lever according to the first aspect, wherein the first engaging portion and the second engaging portion are engaged by press-insertion.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is the automatic transmission operating lever according to the first aspect, wherein the second engaging portion comprises a plurality of protruding portions each having a leading portion with a width narrowing in a circumferential direction toward the base.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is the automatic transmission operating lever according to the first aspect, wherein the protrusion is made of a same resin as the base and formed monolithically with the base.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is the automatic transmission operating lever according to the first aspect, further comprising: a guide key axially extending on the outer surface on the base-side end of the bar; and a guide slot provided on a base-side end of the knob, wherein the guide key starts engagement with the guide slot before the first engagement mechanism starts engagement.
A seventh aspect of the present invention is the automatic transmission operating lever according to the sixth aspect, wherein the guide slot comprises a guiding portion widening toward the base.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is the automatic transmission operating lever according to the sixth aspect, wherein the guide key is made of the same resin as the base and formed monolithically with the base.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is the automatic transmission operating lever according to the first aspect, further comprising: an elastic layer covering the knob, wherein the elastic layer extends from the base-side end of the knob to the base.
In the first and second aspects constituted as described above, the bar and the knob are coupled at both ends of the bar; at the upper end of the bar with the first engaging portion and the second engaging portion of the first engagement mechanism; and at the base-side end of the bar with the protrusion and the hook of the second engagement mechanism. The first engagement mechanism prevents the movement of the knob relative to the bar in both directions around and across the axis of the bar. The second engagement mechanism prevents the movement of the knob relative to the bar in an axial direction. A simple single push action is required to latch the hook onto the protrusion and complete the engagement of the second engagement mechanism. This eliminates the necessity for screws and the like for fixing the knob to the bar, and reduces the number of parts and assembly time, thus contributing to lower costs.
In the third aspect, the first engaging portion and the second engaging portion are made so as to allow engagement by press-insertion; therefore, movement of the knob relative to the bar in direction around and across the axis of the bar can be eliminated.
In the fourth aspect, each of the protruding portions in the second engaging portion has a leading portion with a width in a circumferential direction narrowing toward the base; therefore, each of the protruding portions can be lead into a respective receiving portion when the knob is inserted on the bar. This contributes to easy assembly.
In the fifth aspect, the protrusion is made of the same resin as the base and formed monolithically with the base; therefore, the protrusion and the base are formed at one time, thus reducing the production cost.
In the sixth aspect, a guide key is provided on the outer surface on the base-side end of the bar and extends in an axial direction, and on a base-side end of the knob, a guide slot is provided. The guide key starts engagement with the guide slot before the first engagement mechanism engages; therefore, the direction of the knob relative to the bar can be fixed before the first engaging portion and the second engaging portion start engagement during assembly. This eliminates errors in the direction of the knob in the assembly process.
In the seventh aspect, since the guide slot includes a guiding portion with a width in a circumferential direction widening toward the base, the guide key can be lead into the guiding slot when the knob is inserted on the bar. This contributes to easy assembly.
In the eighth aspect, since the guide key is made of the same resin as the base and formed monolithically with the base, the guide key and the base can be formed at one time, thus reducing the production cost.
In the ninth aspect, an elastic layer extends from the base-side end of the knob to the base. When the hook is latched on the protrusion, the elastic layer is deformed or compressed between the base and the base-side end of the knob, and generates a resilient force. Hence, the movement of the knob in an axial direction can be prevented.